Holding On
by hopefulsoull
Summary: Hey everyone. This is a brucas story from one tree hill. Basically anything thats happened in the show has happened here *season six* and its about brooke and lucas holding on to feelings for each other and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Holding On

Chapter 1

Brooke sits on the couch as shes trying to listen to what Julian's saying, for some reason she can't keep her mind focused. She figures the stress of her work is getting to her.

" Brooke? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

" Huh? Oh um--"

" I guess that answers my question."

" I'm sorry, I've just been tired that I'm blanking out lately, guess from all the work that I've had to do."

" Its alright, maybe I should leave and you should get some rest."

" No stay, I can get some rest after. So what were you saying?"

" I was talking about the movie with Lucas..."

Lucas. Lucas Scott.

It was a name that held so many emotions for her, emotions that went from being happy to sad to hurt.... He was the one boy she gave her heart too, the one who never gave it back.

Brooke and Lucas haven't been together since back in senior year in highschool but years later she still feels the same for him now. She was madly in love with him and she still is even though she hides it from him and just about everyone else.

Afterall, she gave Lucas up for the sake of her best friends happiness, shes the one who is always cheering them on even though deep down it hurts so bad to know that there together. It was supposed to be her with Lucas, she was supposed to be engaged to him, she was supposed to be carrying his baby, not Peyton.

She's been trying so hard to move on but her heart just won't let her. Julian's been great to her, but he's no Lucas. She tries to snap out of her thoughts as she see's Julian eyeing her again.

" Thats it, you need some rest."

" No I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just kind of wandered off."

" Well you've been wandering off alot today. And everytime you wandered off it was either because I mentioned Lucas or something that involves him."

" Thats not true"

" Oh come on Brooke, it so is. Is everything okay with you and Lucas?"

" Yeah, why would things not be okay?"

" I don't know, maybe because your really not okay with him and Peyton having a baby. I read the book Brooke, I know you guys shared alot of history together, so its only natural to see you hurting from your ex."

" I'm not hurting Julian, I've moved on from Lucas a long time ago. I'm happy for him and Peyton, that baby's gonna have two wonderful parents." She said looking down.

" If you meant it you wouldn't have been looking away from me while you said it, Brooke be honest with yourself. I know I'm hurting, Peyton was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but then things changed and it hurts to know shes spending her life with somebody else. I know you feel the same way about Lucas."

Brooke sighed. " Okay, yes I feel that way about Lucas but it doesn't matter what I feel."

" Why do you say that?"

" Because it just doesn't, they're happy and I'm sure Lucas doesn't feel that way about me anymore. There's no point in me letting out my feelings and bother trying to get in between. I'm not going to be the girl who comes in the middle and ruin someone's happiness."

" You mean like what Peyton did to you?"

" You may have read the book but you don't know every little detail."

" But that did happen, didn't it?"

Brooke became hesistant but then replied " Ok yeah it happened but that was back in highschool....were adults now....This is weird, why are we talking about our ex's?"

" Because it seems to be the only thing were thinking about lately."

" Wow."

" What?"

" You're the only person who's gotten me to say those thing's about Lucas in like....I can't even remember."

" Maybe you ought to talk to Lucas."

" No, saying it to you is one thing but saying it to him is another, it'll just make things awkward, were just friends Julian. And why are you pushing me to my ex, your with me your supposed to want to keep me."

" Brooke, I care about you and I like you alot but I want you to be happy."

" I am happy, you've made me happier then I felt in a long time."

" I feel the same way but your not as happy as you could be with Lucas."

Brooke then got frustrated " Julian, just stop okay! I am not going to be with Lucas, he is with Peyton, just fucking drop it okay!" She said as his eyes got big.

Brooke then realized what she did " I....I....I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you."

" Wow, I think thats the first time I've heard Brooke Davis swear. Its kinda hot when your mad."

Brooke then laughed. " But seriously Julian, I don't want to talk to Lucas about any of this."

" But Brooke you need to talk to him."

" We're not ever going to be together again so there is no point in telling him how I feel, it will just complicate things and I think its about time everyone leads a drama free life."

" If you really think you're not ever going to be with him again, then so be it but you still have to talk to him."

" Why?!"

" Because you need closure. You're never going to be able to fully move on without closure."

Brooke looked down, he was right but she didn't want closure, she wanted to be with him but she can't. She can't win either way.

" What about you and Peyton? I know you still have feelings for her, you pretty much said it."

" I guess I'm going to have to talk to her too. Well then its settled, were both going to talk to our ex's."

Brooke looked down with her eyes getting a bit watery, Julian noticed and brushed the teardrop that was falling from her cheek.

" Brooke, everythings going to be okay." Brooke nodded with Julian leaning in wrapping his arms around her with her resting her head on his shoulder.

She wanted to believe that everything would be okay, that she could finally move on and truly be happy; but deep down she knew she'll never be able to. Lucas has the other half of her heart and he'll never be able to give it back. Its like he has some type of spell cast on her.

They tried having closure before and it didn't work, this time will be the same, for her atleast, she thought. She is scared terribly to let her guard down and just straight out tell him everything, he probably doesn't feel half the things she does about him. It will just make everything awkward and complicated but she knows she needs it even if he doesn't.

This is one talk long over due.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas was in his garage going through old boxes. "Wow, I haven't opened some of these in years" He thought to himself. There were boxes piled up on the floors and shelves, there were probably about 10 altogether.

He had free time today and figured he could clean up. Peyton was out at the studio working with Mia, he was actually kind of glad. He needed some space for himself.

As he went through the boxes one box caught his eye by surprise. It was labelled BROOKE.

It was a box he kept of all the things Brooke gave him at one point or another or anything that reminded him of their relationship. He never got around to throwing it out. He didn't want to though. He felt the urge to open the box but he didn't want to be reminded of the memories. But, after being hesistant for a few moments, he decided to open the box.

He looked in to see all of Brooke's 82 letters she wrote to him, a bunch of old scrapbooks of them when they were together and a few other things. He went through the scrapbooks and couldn't help but smile at the pictures. It was at a point in his life when he was truly happy.

But, he also couldn't help but be sad by the pictures, knowing that his relationship with Brooke was no longer. He never quite understood where they went wrong, everything seemed fine until Brooke suddenly broke things off with him. And then everyone pushed him to Peyton making him believe it was Peyton he was meant to be with and not Brooke. Apart of him still wonders if thats even true. Lucas then flashbacked to his conversation with Dixon the movie director.

_" Why do Lucas and Peyton need to end up together?"_

_" They just do. Thats the story"_

He could of told him why they needed to end up together and why the audience needed to root for them but he just couldn't find a reason why. Truth be told, he doesn't really know why. He suddenly felt like his head was spinning out of control.

It was only ever really Brooke who could clear his mind and give him good advice; like a few days ago when she told him not to compromise his story with someone else's vision. But how could he know his vision if he didn't even know much about the ending?

He soon felt a major headache come on, where were all these thoughts and questions coming from? He then looked down at the Brooke box. Only, Brooke could do this to him. Again, Brooke. He decided to head down to the river court to clear his mind, the cleaning could wait.

----------------------------

Lucas walked around the rivercourt dribbling the ball and attempting to shoot some hoops. None of them went in. He groaned in frustration as he went in to shoot another basket only to have it hit the backboard. He threw the ball up in the air more frustrated. He then flashbacked to a moment in Senior Year when he was on the rivercourt with Rachel Gatina.

_"Alright, you say Brooke's the 'one'; your soulmate." She says as she walks behind him and takes his shirt. _

_"Well, if that's the case… call upon destiny or… providence… or whatever forces are gonna bring you two together." Lucas looks away and laughs. "And make the shot. Blindfolded."_

She then covers his eyes with his shirt.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Come on! It's your destiny. You can't miss. OK, can you see me?

"No."

She then does an embarrassing dance. He doesn't make a single move.

"OK, I trust you. Now follow my voice. Brooke's the 'one', make the shot."

Lucas then takes his time. He bounces the ball once, aims, and shoots. The ball goes through the hoop.

"Wh-what happened?"

_"It went in."_

He then came back to reality with Rachel's word's echoing in his head. _"Brooke's the one, make the shot"_

He then looked down bounching the ball once, aiming, and then he shoots.

He looked up not believing what he saw. He walked backwards a couple footsteps. The ball actually went in. It was the first shot he made all day. And he made the shot because of Brooke.

----------------------------------

**Hey everyone, thanks for those that reviewed. Its much appreciated:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Alright I think thats good enough for today Mia. So tommorrow we'll have Haley come in the studio to lay down a couple tracks. You've done good kid."

" Thanks,--"

As Mia was about to say something else she saw Peyton go into a frozen state. Mia looked confused as hell. " Hello?? Peyton....Earth to Peyton Sawyer" She said waving her hands infront of her. She then turned around to see a tall man standing in the doorway. Mia then looked back to Peyton and back to the man.

" And you are?"

" Hey, I'm Jake....You must be Mia right?"

" Yeah, how did you know?"

" I've heard a couple of your songs."

" Wow, you know some of my songs. Am I that big already?" She said laughing.

She then looked back at Peyton. " Jake! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" She said as she ran over to hug him.

He smiled hugging her back putting his hands through her hair. He then pulled back " I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

" Oh wow. How's Savannah? Oh my gosh hows Jenny?"

" Well I see you two have lots of catching up to do. I'm gonna head out, nice to meet you Jake."

" You too." He said as she left.

Peyton then lead Jake to the couch. " Come sit" She said patting him a seat on the couch.

Jake then took a seat. " So where were we? Oh yeah, well for your first question, Savannah's good not the same as Tree Hill but good and Jennys doing great, shes actually asked about you a couple times."

" Really?"

" Yeah I've showed her pictures of you from time to time and she asks about you.."

" She must be really big now. Do you have any picture?"

" Yeah I do." He said taking out his wallet with the picture of his little girl hanging in the pocket. He took out the picture and showed Peyton.

" She's still as gorgeous as ever. She looks alot more like her daddy." She said smiling. Jake then took notice of her engagement ring.

" Nice ring." He said looking down at the diamond sparkling back at him.

" Oh this." She said looking down.

" So whos the lucky guy?"

" Lucas. We've been engaged for a while now."

" I'm happy for you Peyton."

" Thanks" She said smiling back but then she also felt a frown coming on. At one point in her life she thought Jake would be the guy she was going to have a life with.

" Is something wrong?"

" No, why do you ask?"

" You just kind of looked sad for a minute."

Damn, even after all these years he still knew her like an open book, Peyton thought to herself. He looked so amazing, as she watched the man infront of her. She suddenly felt alot of butterflies tie into her stomache. How could he have this effect on her all these years later?

" Peyton?"

" Huh, oh sorry. I kind of wandered off for a second. And I'm not sad, if I was to ever have an ounce of sadness in me it would be because I missed you. It really has been too long."

Jake smiled back taking her hand in his. " I missed you too." Peyton then felt her stomache go naucious. She put her hand onto it.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah my stomaches just feeling kind of naucious. Oh yeah I forgot to mention. I'm also....pregnant"

Jake then felt his eyes go wide. " You're pre...g...nant" He said stuttering. He almost couldn't register it into his mind.

" I've been for a couple weeks now."

" Wow....I don't know what to say.....wait thats stupid of course I should say congrats" He said laughing. " But, wow your pregnant?"

" I know its a big thing."

" Are you excited for motherhood?"

" Ye..ah..I am." She said lying putting on a forced smile.

----------------------------

As Lucas walked into the diner to get a cup of coffee his mind kept drifting off to thoughts of Brooke. And as he made his way to the counter he bumped into a small brunette.

"Sorry about that."

The brunette then turned around startled by Lucas' voice. " Oh my god, could you try not to give a girl a heart attack in the middle of the day." She said before looking up to see the man laughing down at her. " Lucas! Hey, whatcha doing here?"

Lucas then realized he was looking at Brooke " Brooke....I didn't realize it was you at first....um nothing much, just came to get a cup of coffee.." He said uneasily with Brooke sensing something was wrong.

" Is everything alright? You seem kind of off."

" Oh me...I'm fine, I guess I'm just tired. I was cleaning the garage earlier and then went down to the river court. What have you been up to?"

" Nothing really. I was at home with Julian earlier and then I just went over a few designs for your movie...speaking of which, how is that going?"

" Its going fine I guess, were gonna get into casting soon, guess you'll be meeting the girl who plays you soon."

" Ooo now won't that be so much fun? I hope whoever it is won't dissapoint" She said laughing.

" Well its a big role to live up too, afterall Brooke Davis is a pretty amazing character to portray." He said smiling down at her with her smiling back.

Brooke felt herself getting lost into his icy blue eyes. She then came out of her daze hoping he wouldn't notice. Lucas then took a seat next to her and ordered his cup of coffee. " So Brooke....are you busy tonight?"

" Nope, I'm free, why do you ask?"

" Well I was thinking we could hang out, we haven't really spent any time together. I've been so busy with the movie and stuff. I missed hanging out with you."

" Its hard not to miss Brooke Davis" She said smirking. Lucas laughed " So what do you say?"

"Sure, I'm up for some fun. Where's Peyton by the way?"

"Shes at the studio...So I'll meet you at your house later tonight. Say 7?"

"Sounds like a plan."

" Good. I'll see you then." He said as he gave his money and got his cup of coffee, he then waved at Brooke before leaving.

If she didn't know any better it seemed like he asked her out on a date. Lucas Scott, engaged and soon to be father asking her out on a date? She felt her stomache go into knots and pushed out the thought. They were just going to hang out as friends, nothing more nothing less. She then realized what she told Julian earlier. Maybe this was her opportunity to talk to him about it? This was going to be a long night...

--------------------

**Thanks for everyone reading my story and reviewing, the reviews really mean alot they keep me motivated to write and give me a smile:). I hope you guys liked this chapter, lots of drama to come up...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucas and Brooke were inside her house watching an old movie on satellite. Brooke and Lucas sat on the couch watching while enjoying each others company.

Brooke never got around to talking about their past, she didn't want to ruin the mood and make things awkward when they were having a good time.

She then reached in for her glass of wine on the table and took a sip and placed it back. Moments later the movie came to an end.

" That was a good movie. Now if only my movie will be able to come as close to being good."

" I'm sure it will be. The book did great and so will the movie, just make sure you don't let anyone change the way you want things to be. Its your story Luke, your in charge of what ever direction the movie goes."

Lucas then sighed " But, thats the thing. I thought I had a clear vision of of my movie afterall, I wrote the book but now I just don't know. Some things aren't making sense to me...Lets just say there are some missing pieces in the puzzle."

" Then figure out what they are and put them together."

" Its not that simple."

" And why is that?"

Lucas then looked down sighing. " I would say but I don't want to make things awkward."

" Lucas, what is it. You know you can tell me anything right?"

Lucas then looked up and stared at her intently. " Brooke..." He said softly. " Do you remember when I said some things might get lost in translation?"

" Yeah..."

" Well what I meant by that was....OK to make a long story short...Why did you break up with me? Back in senior year. You never gave me a clear reason why. I know you said you didn't miss me but that alone just doesn't make sense to me."

Brooke sat their in shock from his words, she wasn't expecting to hear that.

" See I knew this would make things awkward, I shouldn't have said anything."

" No, its okay." She said placing her hand on his. She then looked away avoiding to make eye contact. She tried to think of something to say but she couldn't. She had a few tears well up in her eyes.

" Did you really just fall out of love with me?" He said quietly with her still not managing to look at him. She felt her heart break by his words. She never fell out of love with him, she was still in love with him..

" Brooke look at me" He said cupping her chin in his hand. She turned to him " Umm..."

" Did you Brooke? I mean you practically pushed me to Peyton."

Brooke had to laugh at the comment " I pushed you to Peyton?" She said after brushing the tear that fell from her eyes.

" Lucas do you want to know why I broke up with you? Well here it is...I...I..broke up with you so you could be happy, I was trying to be selfless for your sake. I wanted my bestfriend to be happy so I gave up my happiness for her...And it kills me..for you to think that I fell out of love with you when thats far from it." She said not able to keep more tears from falling.

Lucas sat there shocked. He didn't know how to respond. He then stood up walking away from the couch leaning against the wall.

" You mean you gave me up...So you had me thinking all this time that you just didn't miss me and just pushed me away!?" He said yelling.

" Okay do not turn this damn thing around on me!" She said standing up.

" Brooke do you know how heartbroken I was after we broke up, you made me believe all these things that weren't true. Do you know how hard I tried to be with you for you to just throw everything I did all away. I wanted to be with you so bad and now for me to know that you wanted to be with me but let me go..." He said falling down against the wall.

" I wanted you to be happy....I thought I was doing you a favour....Well I guess now you have one of your missing puzzle pieces back." She said with more tears coming down.

He then stood up. " No now I just have a story that makes absolute no sense with the second half of it being all a big lie thanks to you." He said with some anger in his voice. He couldn't help it. He just found out the love of his life threw away their future together so he could be happy with second best. But, he also couldn't help but be amazed. She truly made such a big sacrifice for them just so he could be happy....but he was already happy with Brooke, so it didn't make sense.

" Brooke...I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you...I just can't help but feel angry that you threw us away but then, I also can't help but feel amazed by you sacrificing your love for me all for the sake of mine and your best friend's happiness..."

" Love's a funny thing isn't it? I was also insecure Luke, by you and Peyton. And you wanna know whats even more funny?" She said laughing through her tears.

" I'm still in love with you. You were the one boy I gave my heart to and never got it back....You know the saying if you love something let it go and if it comes back its meant to be. Well I thought I would get you back. Well boy, I was wrong. You and Peyton are engaged and expecting a baby, I was clearly wrong." She said with more tears coming down and just realized what she said...she told him she was still in love with him.

Brooke then looked at Lucas' face. " And I just said...wayy..too..m..uch...I...I can't deal with this right now. You weren't supposed to know any of that."

Lucas walked over to her with Brooke walking away in the other direction " Brooke!" He said getting a hold of her arm causing her to turn around.

" Lucas please don't....I'm sor..ry, you...weren't supposed to know any of that, I can't believe I just screwed things up by telling you all this...

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, after all this time of holding onto feelings for Brooke and thinking she had moved on, she was still in love with him. He just wanted to tell her that he was still in love with her and have her in his arms right now, but he knew that couldn't happen. Things couldn't work that easy in reality.

As he was about to say something, he heard his cellphone ring and saw Jake's name appear on the caller ID. He got confused as to why he would be calling. " Sorry...Just give me a minute..." He said letting go of her arm.

" Hello?" Lucas said as he listened to Jake speak.

" What!? Uh, yes I'll be there." He said as he hung up.

He then looked at Brooke who was standing infront of him looking at him confused.

" Who was that?"

" It was Jake."

" Jake Jaigelski?"

" Yeah, I'm confused about that myself but hes with Peyton..shes in trouble...there something wrong with the baby. We have to go"

-------------------------

**Hey everyone, I hope you all like it and please review even if its a little comment like "good chapter" it would still mean alot:). And egh I really wish we got new brucas spoilers, ugh I just want them to reunite so badly. If only Mark had a secret plan that involved bringing them back. One could hope...There was a time when he did once use his brain and didn't treat this entire fanbase like crap. Well heres to hoping for brucas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The car ride to the hospital seemed slower then ever, even though Lucas was breaking the speed limit. They both just sat in silence. Neither one wanting to make the first move to talk about what happened earlier before Lucas recieved the phonecall.

They then finally made it to the hospital with them both rushing out into the hospital doors.

Lucas and Brooke walked over to the receptionist. " Excuse me, what room is Peyton Sawyer in? I'm her fiance.."

" Room 302 to the left."

" Thank you" He said as he and Brooke made their way over to the room.

He entered to see Jake sitting on the chair beside Peyton's bed with a doctor inside. He saw Peyton who looked emotionless but had some tears brim in her eyes.

He was afraid to even ask what happened. He walked over to the other side of Peyton and took her hand in his.

" Doctor...whats going on?" Lucas then asked.

" I'm sorry but, you two have lost the baby. Peyton has suffered a miscarriage."

Lucas felt his body go weak, he couldn't even process the thought..he..he..lost a child.

" Peyton was bleeding very heavily earlier. The embryo became emptied out of the uterus. The bleeding then subsided and we performed an ultra sound on Peyton and it confirmed the miscarriage."

" Why..did...it..happ..en?" Brooke asked with her voice breaking.

" It was just a freak accident, it can happen to anyone, if you're wondering if it had to do with stress the answer would be no. Stress or anything else has nothing to do with it. I'm very sorry for the loss, the only good thing I can say is that the miscarriage happened in the very early stage of pregnancy so it will be less painful to deal with. I'll leave you all alone but don't keep her up to long Peyton needs her rest."

Lucas then nodded with the doctor leaving. Lucas took a seat down next to Peyton. She had almost no emotion on her face but had several tears coming down her cheeks with Lucas brushing them off with his hand.

" I'm so sorry Peyton....I...I..don't even know what to say." He said with tears of his own coming down. " I guess we just weren't meant to have this baby." He said as he then noticed Peyton's other hand held onto Jake's.

" Jake...I want to thank you for being here with her....But, what are you doing in Tree Hill?"

" I was in town visiting and dropped by to see Peyton, I was gonna come visit you guys too....so when me and Peyton were talking she started to bleed and well we ended up here...I'm sorry for what happened...Having Jenny in my life is just amazing, I don't know how I would of been if I found out I lost her...But, this baby's in a better place..." He said trying to give them some words of encouragement.

Brooke watched with tears of her own coming down, she felt her eyes becoming red, she couldn't bare to keep her composure.

Peyton then spoke up " You guys...honestly, its okay..." She said crying.

" If it was okay you wouldn't be crying..." Lucas said crying himself.

" But...thats the thing Luke....I'm not crying because we lost the baby....I'm crying because I don't feel hurt by it....Isn't that just horrible? I mean when I found out I was pregnant I was excited to have the baby but, I just never had that motherly feeling come on to me and the excited feelings soon subsided....I don't even think I was ready to become a mother....thats why I'm crying Luke...I must be a horrible person to not feel hurt by losing this baby...."

" Peyton, your not a horrible person. You're far from it."

" You wanted this baby Luke, you were ready to be a father..."

" Peyton to be honest myself....I did want this baby but, I wasn't ready to be a father just yet..I always wanted a family but I wasn't sure if I wanted it now.. Truth is, I always thought..." He said as he turned to look at Brooke and then back down to Peyton.

" What did you always think Lucas?"

" I...its nothing, I guess I'm just all emotional...I don't even know what I was trying to say." He said lying.

Truth was, he always thought Brooke would be carrying his child and that he would have a family with Brooke. When he realized it was Peyton who would be the mother of his child he felt his world spin in a million directions, he wanted to have a family so bad but he just never thought it would be with someone else other then Brooke.

" Peyton don't beat yourself up over how you feel about this...I kind of feel the same way....but, it still hurts that we made a child that was growing which would eventually become alive...and now is no longer...But, were gonna make it through this. We just weren't meant to have this baby." He said as Peyton looked up nodding and agreeing to what he said.

Peyton then noticed Brooke was in the room with Jake and Lucas following her gaze to Brooke. Lucas let go of Peyton and got out of his seat and walked over to the side.

Brooke walked towards Peyton with her tears falling from her eyes.

" B. Davis, come here..."

Brooke went on the bed and rested her head on Peytons shoulder crying. Peyton then wrapped her arms around Brooke.

" Shh....its okay Brooke..."

" I'm so sorry Peyton..."

" I know.." She said as she ran her hand through Brooke's hair.

Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself. The baby's loss wasn't that but it was still a challenge because it was death. Death tells us to not waste time, it tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other and thats exactly what they were doing. Being there for support of one another in a time of need.

But, all things aside from the miscarriage there was still a major thing running through both Lucas and Brooke's mind. Their conversation from earlier...This was probably the longest day they have ever experienced and it was just about to get longer.

----------------------

**Hey everyone sorry for taking forever to update, don't kill me:P....This chapter was pretty hard to write considering its a miscarriage I didn't want it to seem like oh well the baby died they'll get over it, I wanted to try to portray all the emotions and feelings and the thoughts that were going through everyone's mind it's probably not that great but I tried my best considering its a touchy subject to write about. Reviews are much appreciated like always:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake sat in the room with Peyton along with Brooke. Lucas came in and handed them both a cup of coffee. It was already past 12am and Peyton could sense the tiredness on all of their faces.

" You guys its almost 12:30, you need some rest. Besides, I can't really get any myself if you guys are still here."

" Were just worried about you Peyton, besides its not like were talking." Brooke said.

" I know, and I know you guys want to be here for me but please go home and get some rest, I'd feel better, the doctor's already came in twice to tell you guys to leave." Peyton said laughing slightly.

" Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

" Yeah I'm positive...its been a rough day, you guys all need some rest."

Lucas then nodded and went over to kiss her forehead. " I'll come see you tommorrow. Hope you get some rest as well. Oh and I talked to Haley and Nathan a little while ago I told them not to come but they'll be visiting you tommorrow. You get some sleep alright?"

Peyton nodded and Brooke came behind Lucas to hug her.

" I guess its my turn to say goodbye now" Jake said smiling as he reached down to hug Peyton.

" It was good seeing you Peyton despite the circumstance."

" It was good seeing you too Jake...how long are you in town for?"

" A couple more days, I'm actually here on business. I'd love to stay longer but I know Jenny won't be able to stay much longer without me but, shes with her mom for now."

" Oh Nikki.....wow, how is she?"

" Better then how she was in highschool" He said laughing with Peyton joining in.

" Could you do me a favour Jake?"

" Sure, what is it?"

" Visit me again."

Jake smiled " You can count on it. Well I better get going, goodnight Peyton." He said as he bent down to kiss her cheek causing Peyton to have butterflies.

" Bye Lucas, bye Brooke" He said as he headed out the door.

Lucas and Brooke waved goodbye with Peyton watching him leave. Brooke noticed her gaze, if she didn't know any better she had that look on her face...the look that was reserved for Jake.

Peyton then had her eyes focused on Brooke and Lucas and was about to speak.

Brooke threw her hands up " Okay were leaving don't have to remind us" Brooke said chuckling. Peyton smiled as she told them goodbye.

Brooke and Lucas then went out the door walking in an uncomfortable silence. Brooke took a sip of her coffee as they made their way outside. Lucas and Brooke then stepped into his car as he headed back to Brooke's.

This time he drove at the normal speed limit. She knew they had to talk about earlier but she didn't think the time was right after what happened.

-------------------------------

After a while they arrived at Brooke's house and Lucas put the car in park and turned to Brooke.

" So we never got to finish that conversation" He said feeling deja vu take over him.

Brooke remained quiet for a few moments but then spoke. " Luke, its been a long night. And about earlier can we just forget that it ever happened?"

" Brooke I can't just forget what you said to me and you can't take it back."

Brooke sighed. " Our timing really sucks doesn't it?" Lucas said.

" You can say that again" Brooke said agreeing.

" Our timing really sucks doesn't it?"

" I didn't mean literally" She said causing him to chuckle. " But, Brooke..."

" Lucas I'm really not up to talking about it now and you should be more concerned about Peyton, she needs us both right now. We can deal with this another time alright...And again, I'm sorry about what happened. Are you gonna be okay?"

" In time I will be. But, don't for a second try to make me forget about what happened but your right we can deal with this another time. I'll see you tommorrow?"

Brooke nodded. " Bye Brooke, get some sleep."

" You too" She said as she took off her seatbelt and went out the door, she waved goodbye as she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I noticed I was getting more reviews surprisingly aha and I felt bad about not updating. I don't want to be one of those writers who don't finish a story because I hate when people do that but I had no inspiration. It really sucks that Mark took the route he did and that Chad isn't even on the show anymore. But, atleast we still have fanfiction right? So heres me trying to write a decent chapter for you guys. Oh and this story is still in season six but there will be things that come from season seven, so I guess it will transition into that on the way. Thanks and review!:)**

Chapter 7

_Well I'm wonderin' bout the road ahead of me,  
Wonderin' bout the things you said to me,  
Wonderin' if these dreams will ever do.  
And I'm wonderin' bout the way I spend my days,  
Wonderin' if it's even worth the chase,  
Wonderin' if there's still a need from you. _

It's been two weeks since Peyton got out of the hospital and two weeks and 32 minutes since I last talked to Brooke. Nothing make's sense anymore. My mind says go left, my heart says go right. It's like I'm that damn Katy Perry song. I've been there every step of the way helping Peyton, running errands, doing whatever she asks if it can just for a moment take away some of her pain. Its killing me to see her hurt, whether she admits it or not; there was some part of her that wanted to be a mother. Just as there was some part of me that wanted to be a father, hell there was a big part of me. And then theres Brooke. Brooke Davis, mega fashion designer-superstar. For a girl who knew how to design just about anything she sure didn't know much on how to sketch out her feelings, it takes her what 5 years to open about them? And every line she sketches is another moment she rectifies a question to enter my mind.

So here I am sitting at the bar drinking away my headache and sorrows. Grubb's keep throwing them down for me, Grubb's is a unique bartender. He'll know what you want before you even ask, he's good at giving some advice too. However, I can't talk about this, its too personal. I don't think anyone can really help me, well theres Haley but I don't want to burden her as I already have over the years of my confusing love life. My best friend's a trooper, having been there to witness and guide me through all my mishaps and mistakes. Or maybe they weren't mistake's, just a part of growing up..life in general. You have to crawl before you can walk and jump before you can fly. But what happens when you crash and burn? I'll tell you what.

Your uncle gets murdered by your father, the person who you thought was the love of your life breaks up with you and pushes you to their best friend, then the bestfriend who you think is the actual love of your life rejects your proposal, you move on to another girl for her to only walk out on you at the alter because of some stupid comet, you get engaged to the previous girl and are expecting to become a dad only for you to lose the baby, now the first girl who really was the only love of your life starts talking about her feelings and then you end up at a bar confused as fuck with a migraine bigger then Julian's forehead. Now if that wasn't the biggest ramble I've ever said in my mind, I don't know what is.

"Grubbs, give it to me. A vodka tonic with a lemon squeeze."

"Howabout I just give you some water with a lemon squeeze? It's your 12th drink, anymore and your going to have the biggest hangover. It's only 5 o clock too. Something's bothering you big time, instead of drinking away your pain howabout talking?"

"I would but this..is pers..onal, it..sssss more like my ..star...storyry ending up in sham..bles before my ey..eees.." I say slurring all my words.

" I'm sorry about that man but I think you should really talk to someone, a friend or maybe a therapist?"

"Are..youuuuuu..implying..that...I'm caraaazyyy?"

" No Luke a therapy is for emotionally hurt people, mental institutions are for crazy people like you know the movie Shutter Island."

"Haa..myy fatherr...shouldd..go to a..mentallaaa institutionn..but no..he gets his own fucking show..you..see..how messedddd up life can be? One dayy your on top of the world..best writer, the next your at a barrrrrr getting wasteddd and thinking that guy in the corner oddly looks hottt not that I'm gay or anythinggggg but he has nice hair don't you think? The wayy it slide's over his foreheaddd."

" I'm all for appreciating the feature's of a well groomed man but still into the ladies, he's too Justin Beiber for me though. Now Luke you've been slurring all your words and your bill is becoming huge. As much as I love having business I don't want you to suffer anymore then you already have. I'm calling Haley, I'm sure she'll be right on her way."

"Nooooo not Halesss grubby my maan, shessss...got Jimmy Jamm and Nate...ey...Nathan to look after. I would just be botherrrrrrrrrrring her."

" Well then it's a good thing I just walked in."

"Haleyy? How'd youuuu get here so fastt, he didn't even call...oh my goshhhhh are you pyshcic? Like Usherrrrr, you got me saying oh my goshhhhh, you make me wanna go oh oh oh-" Before I could continue my song puke came out on the floor, I hunched my head over with my stomache jolting in pain."

"Well you had a nice closing song before puking." Grubb's said as he came over and got the mop with that magic dust thing I remembered janitor's would use at school. Haley helped me go to the men's room as she washed my face and threw tic tac's in my mouth.

"Luke what has gotten into you? I've never seen you this wasted. I walk in expecting to go upstairs and go over some track's for Peyton but instead I find my bestfriend drunk out of his mind."

"Shit happenssss." I say replying.

She sat me down on the floor next to a toilet in one of the stalls.

"Haless I'm flatteredd but your marriedddd to my brotherrrrrrrr...and yourr..maaaaa..best friend...we..can't...doooo...this?"

"Lucas shutup for just a minute! I didn't bring you in here for a quickie, ew I have to erase that image out of my mind now. Were sitting here incase you throw up again... And maybe you could talk to me"

"Youuuu knowww for a smarttttt girllll shouldn'ttttt you be making sureeeeeeee..I got restttttt and then questio..aninggg, meee?" I say before gagging and throwing up in the toilet. Haley flushed it down for me and wiped my mouth with toilet paper.

"Luke your scaring me" Haley said with her eyes getting watery as she looked down at me in pain.

"I'm scared too..Haless, nothinggg makes sense anyymore..I feell like I have the weiiight of daaaa world on my shoulderss..I just lost a babyy, a real babyy not when you lose a carr who you call a babyy but no a humannn beingg..and thennn I reaaalize I'm not in loveee with the motherr and neverrr really wass but I'm in loveee with her best frienddd who hasssn't even botheredd to callll..my momss is sailing on theee other side of the world, the boyzz have things easy with basketball and coaching..you have your aamazing life and I'm here, going nowhere, a stupid moviee which I don't even understaaand anymore..I..I..I-" Before I knew it my eyes were shut and the only thing coming out of my mouth was saliva.

Haley held Lucas close to her hugging him, with tears flowing out of her eyes. She had never seen him in such bad shape, well that was a lie. But, this was just as bad. He looked so tortured and confused, she had no idea he had been feeling this way. Suddenly, she felt guilty for not being there for him, they were best friends. They were supposed to tell each other everything, except here she is at a loss of words clutching onto Luke for dear life. She also couldn't believe he was in love with Brooke? Did that boy ever make up his mind..All she knew now was that she had to help clean him up and like he said in his drunken state, give him some rest.

Haley picked him up off the bathroom floor, it was going to be difficult having to have to drag him to the car. It was also going to be difficult to help him through this situation. But that's what best friends were for, helping each other through thick and thin. However, tutor girl didn't always know the solution to every problem.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" Looks like someone finally decided to wake up! I made you an omlette with hot salsa, cheddar cheese and sourcream. It always did the trick for my sister Taylor." Haley said placing the plate infront of Lucas.

"What time is it?"

"10:30 am, you just showered and slept when I brought you here yesterday. I had to shove some aspirin down your throat, you are not the cooperative type when drunk."

" Sorry Hales, this looks great by the way."

"Of course it does, now eat I don't want to have to shove this down your throat too."

" UNCLE LUCAS! Your up, how are you feeling? Were you drunk last night like how you were before you got a mohawk?"

" Why does your kid have to be so smart?" Lucas said groaning.

"Well hello do you know who his mother is? He picks up fast..Jamie honey, howabout you go upstairs and clean up those toys I saw all over the floor?"

"Or why don't you just sleep in, its a Saturday." Lucas said before taking a bite out of his omlette.

" Sleeping in wastes the day Uncle Lucas but it is alot better then cleaning. Do you want to play with me after? Daddy found some cool things in the garage like this one thin-"

"Jamie go clean your room now, Uncle Lucas will play with you when he feels better." Haley said giving her son the stern look which meant no arguing. Jamie pouted but agreed to go upstairs.

"Geez Hales have you been practicing that look in the mirror? Is that how you get Nathan to-"

"Oh don't even finish that sentance" She said whipping the towel at him playfully.

"Oww your giving a man in pain more pain." Haley then gave him a sympathetic look and sat on the stool next to him. Lucas finished his omlette and now had to face the music of Haley Jame's Scott question's.

" So I didn't get much from you yesterday except before you passed out in my lap."

" Well where do I begin?" Lucas said sighing before he went into the details of everything.

* * *

"Theres my favourite girl, oh babe the dress is really working for you" Julian said walking into her store.

"Oh you think so?" She said smirking and giving him a little model walk.

"Very much so." He said before pulling her in for a kiss. His hands began roaming up her back while his tongue became entwined with hers. He pushed her up on the table and began to plant hard kisses on her neck.

"Juu..lian.."She said breathing heavily in between their passionate kisses. "We..can't..do..this here" Julian wouldn't take no for an answer so he picked her up and took her behind the store and placed her on the couch. He slid off her shirt as he began to unbuckle his jeans. He crawled on top of her as Brooke giggled in delight. "What has gotten you all hot and heavy at this time of day?"

"I've just missed you, you look so amazing." He pulled off his shirt and began to unbuckle her bra. Brooke knew this couldn't go any further. Her mother could walk in any minute. "Alright we have to calm down horny boy, this is very unproffesional."

"All the more reason to do it, it's more thrilling."

"My lingerie doesn't make it thrilling for you at home?"

" Brooke just make love to me" Julian said as he threw her bra off and threw himself on her. Brooke struggled to get him off he began to lick her chest up and down as she moaned in pleasure. He reached in for her panties but she didn't want to go any further. "Julian stop!"

For a moment it seemed like he did but he just decided to glide his tongue up her chest and back to her mouth. They tumbled off the couch and onto the floor. Suddenly, Julian became very strong of his grip and forceful, she couldn't get out. It soon turned from pleasure to terror. "Julian enough is enough, get off of me!"

"I'm just getting started" He said as he reached to pull off her panties once again, Brooke couldn't take it anymore and slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" He said as he leaped off of her.

"For not fucking stopping when I asked you too." She said as she pulled her clothes from the couch.

"You were enjoying it just as much as I was."

" Maybe for a moment but after that you became this aggressive freak of nature, it felt as if you were ra-" Brooke said stopping not being able to say the full word.

Julian then felt his body go cold and pushed his clothes back over him. He walked over to Brooke ashamed of himself.

"Brooke I'm sorry..I would never ever want to do that to you. I don't know what got into me. I know it was hell for you when that bastard put himself on you during the robbery. I'm so sorry."

"I know..Well the making out part was good..it was just the other stuff..Is everything okay, are we okay? I mean did you want to have sex with me to make sure I still wanted you? Julian you know how much I care about you, I wouldn't just throw you away."

"Wow its as if you read my mind...I was feeling insecure about us. You haven't been the same since Peyton lost her baby and you talked to Lucas.."

" You can't blame me, my best friend is going through turmoil and Luke is my friend too. I haven't talked to him since that night though. It's just been easier, if we do were just going to end up back at the topic and thats the last thing either of us need."

"You still have feelings for him and I can't say it doesn't hurt."

"Julian I know and I'm sorry. Last I checked you had feeling's for Peyton and even went to go talk to her about it in the hospital"

"Not anymore, I got the closure I needed. I'll always love Peyton but as a friend..I'm not sure about you and Lucas. The fact that you can't even talk to him says alot."

"Were just giving each other space, he's my past, I want you to be my future." Brooke could honestly say that.

Frankly, she didn't need anymore drama and Lucas would never get his feeling's out straight. He would always flip flop on who loved, it was as if he treated women like a different flavour of the week. She didn't want to go through the taste testing proccess again. She knew she could never love a man like she loved Lucas but she could try. She would never have a someday with Lucas, too much time has passed and it would just cause friction between her and Peyton. She vowed to never hurt someone the way Peyton did to her back in highschool. However, her heart was still pleading for her to be with Lucas, it was like a drug she couldn't ever stop.

" Your head might be saying that but your heart's saying it wants Lucas"

" You don't know what's inside my heart but I'll tell you what its saying." Brooke said as she took Julian's hand and placed it on her chest.

"Do you feel that, my heartbeat? It's beating for you, its beating for your smile, your kindness, your genorosity and love. I'm not going to lie to you and say that Lucas won't ever hold a place in my heart because he does. But you're the one who holds me up at night when I'm scared and upset, the one I can always count on no matter what. The one who I'm starting to fall in love with. Your the one my heart beat's for." Brooke said with sincerity in her voice.

"My heart beats for you too Brooke Davis. Does this mean I'm finally allowed to say I love you?"

Brooke just smiled and brought him in for a kiss. He pulled back "That doesn't answer my question."

" I..I love you." Brooke said looking him in the eye. She did love him, it took her a while to realize or well admit but she did. Well she was 90% sure she did..He made her feel comfortable and safe-well except for a few moments ago. He was the closet thing she could get..next to Lucas. The real thing could never be replaced, truth is as much as her heart beated for Julian., Lucas would be the only one who would have the key to it.

Ugh fuck Lucas Scott. Here I am with a great guy who's telling me he loves me and I keep thinking about someone else, Brooke thought to herself. Enough was enough.

"You know..I could call Millie to look after the store for a few hours..I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of at home.." Brooke said seductively as she whispered in his ear.

"Well we better get on that then" Julian said as grinned at her.

She had to get Lucas out of her mind, she just had to.

* * *

"Wow I had no idea Lucas, are you ever going to tell her?" Haley said as she watched her bestfriend.

" I don't want to hurt her anymore then I already have. She deserve's better, not someone who gets wasted at a bar unsure of what direction to go in, who alway's changes his mind."

"Well you do have a knack for that. You may be my bestfriend but Brooke is also, it would kill me to see her hurting again. That girl has been through so much, she sure is a fighter. Sometimes I envy it."

"I envy it too and trust me the last thing I want is to hurt anyone. I just don't know how much longer I can take living like this. I've always loved Brooke but then everyone just kept pushing and pushing me to Peyton. So I went to Peyton, she made me happy but not as happy as I was with Brooke. Brooke was and still is everything to me. She's one of a kind, a treasure that can't be copied or cloned. And well Peyton..when I was in the hospital and Jake was there she gave him this look..a look she never gave me. It kind of hurt in a way. She's also been talking to him on the phone alot lately. I don't even know where our engagement stands, we can be in a room chatting away but theres all this emptiness. I think she feels it too, but neither of us say it."

"Lucas you can't keep going on like this, the longer you drag it out, the longer you're going to hurt more. But, before you do anything rash. You have to be a hundred percent, hell a thousand percent certain on who you want. This has to be the last time, you or anyone else endures heartache, you can't go through life saying one thing but then doing another. It's not healthy, it's as if your going from one extreme to another in just a matter of minutes. Maybe do some soul searching for a bit. Figure out who you want and what you want to do. Also, you can't force the other person to reciprocate those feelings."

"I know who I want and what I want already Hales. I just don't know how I'm going to get it drama free."

"The best things in life don't come easy"

Brooke Davis certainly wasn't someone who would come easy, he would have to fight for her and show her how much he loved her.

_"I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say that there was no-one else you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone then without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach telling the world that he's the one for me! _

_"How was I supposed to know that?"_

_"You just are."_

And now he knew.

**I felt some inspiration and wrote another new chapter! I hope you guys all liked it and remember to review! :) And on an annoying notee everytime I try to edit the chapters on my story gets all crowded together like I can't space it out, I do and save it but it stays the same. Can anyone help me with it and inbox it?Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day Lucas found himself back at his house where Peyton still resided in. He knew he had to end things but then he realized Peyton would have nowhere to go? Well there was Brooke's place but Julian pretty much lived there and he wasn't sure whether or not Peyton would take the news lightly..so maybe going to Brooke's house after this wouldn't be the best thing. He couldn't delay this, its been too long.

" Luke, could you pass me some yogurt from the fridge?" Peyton said as she sat on the couch in the living room, flipping away through the channels on the flat screen TV. Lucas brought it over to her as he sat next to her.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good actually. I've been getting out of the house every morning for a morning run this week, I thought it would motivate to me to be out in the fresh air"

Wow he didn't even notice, which just goes to show how much they've been communicating.

"That's good, did you go by to the studio anytime?"

" I went yesterday when you were over at Haley's, Mia's album is in the finishing touches stage. Just have to go over a couple more tracks then we're going over some photoshoot idea's which we'll lead into us setting a release date. It's really exciting, that girl is so talented and I found her well me and Haley. It's all just so exciting, which I've already said." Peyton said laughing. Her music really made her smile. Lucas was happy for her, he just wasn't sure how happy she'd be at his news. He suddenly felt like not saying anything at all, he didn't want to ruin her mood.

"Luke..I think we need to talk." Lucas suddenly felt his head jolt up. "Go on.." He said clearing his throat. She placed her yogurt on the coffee table and turned her body to him and took his hand.

"You've been so great with everything, helping me and being there whenever I needed you. You're a lifesaver you know that? You always save me.." Peyton said with her eyes suddenly turning sad. " But, I think we both know we haven't been the same with each other. We hardly talk and when we do its as if were not even a couple but just friends. I'm starting to realize, maybe the reason we didn't have this baby together is because..were not meant for each other?"

"Wow, I can't believe you just said that."

"Luke please don't hate me" Peyton said as her eyes began to well up. "Hey please don't cry, I don't hate you" Lucas said as he brushed the tears that were falling from her eyes.

" I was planning on saying the same thing..I guess we were both feeling it and not just me all along. You know I do love you though? And that baby well it's watching down on us, it's our guardian angel..just like Keith watches down."

" We should really give it a name don't you think? Howabout Sawyer Scott. The best of both of us?"

"I say that sounds great."Lucas said as he held on to her hands. "And Luke..I want you to hear this from me..I think I'm starting to have feeling's for Jake again..we've been talking so much lately and I don't know..he makes my have butterflies at the sound of his voice, he was the first guy I ever really fell for, well there was you but he was the first I gave myself fully to."

" I know.." Lucas said softly. "Jake's a great guy, I'll be happy if you guys get together..Since were being honest. I'm still in love with Brooke.

Peyton then formed a surprised expression on her face. "Wow..Brooke..Well I dont' know why I'm saying wow. I found that Brooke box in the garage a few month's ago. I never looked inside I just saw it. I never said anything about it to you though, I was scared you looking through it would rekindle old feelings..but I guess you always have been. If we're going to be really honest..in senior year, I proprosed to Jake..but I called out your name while we were sleeping. He said no because he thought I was still in love with you. So I told Brooke and she was furious..

I knew it would make her insecure and she would never say anything to you..so then she pushed you away because of me. She didn't want to have to compete and just wanted me happy because that's who she is..And then me and you happened..I'm so sorry Lucas, I was selfish and stupid and if I told you sooner this could of saved everyone alot of heartache. But I was in love with you, please know that. I just wasn't as in love with you as I tried to fool myself into believing. Just like you weren't"

Lucas got up and began pacing the room and suddenly felt his fist making its way into the wall. He seemed to be doing that alot lately. Peyton jumped up in terror while her eyes were red as can be.

"You mean you fucking caused all of this! You made Brooke push me away and ruined everything! Hell, you can proprose to Jake in highschool, but at my first proprosal to you, you shoot me down cause you think were too young!"

"Lucas stop! I'm sorry okay I'm fucking sorry. I was young we were both young, I made a mistake. But you can't say that we both didn't have this feeling of wanting to give us a try..if I didn't do anything what if we both just ended up cheating together again because we wanted to know what it felt like."

"Oh because your just such a catch Peyt!" Lucas said angrily

"You know what I mean! Huh Luke what if we went all these years with other people but always had that urge inside. That would of just hurt us anyways! Atleast we know now..maybe we had to go through all that, to get to the place were supposed to be now. I'm so sorry Lucas..I'll always love you but from now on I refuse to get in the way of what your heart truly wants and I won't because..I finally know what I want." Peyton said walking over to him.

"I love you okay, I love you so much but were just not meant to be. I'm sorry it took us so long to figure it out. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Peyton said breaking down. Lucas couldn't take the sight of seeing Peyton so emotional like this, he couldn't hold his own tears anymore either. He wrapped his arms around Peyton and she cried on his chest. "Shh its not your fault.."He said trying to calm her down as his own tears fell.

A few moments later, Peyton looked up at him while they were still in each other's embrace. "Are we going to be okay? Can we still be friend's.."

Lucas smiled and ran his finger's through her hair "We're always going to be friend's Peyton, you and me its always going to be there" He said chuckling as he said those same words back in highschool. "Whenever you need me I'll be here, just because were not meant for each other as lover's doesn't mean were not meant to be friends." Peyton smiled and rested her head on his chest again as Lucas kissed her forehead.

"So what do we do now?" Lucas said.

"Eat more yogurt?" Peyton said chuckling causing Lucas to chuckle as well. They soon got of each other's arms and stood across from one another. "I'd have to find a place to stay"

"You can stay here until you find one. I'll sleep in the guest room."

"No Luke it's your room take it. I guess I'll check in with Brooke until I can find an apartment of my own...Oh and about Brooke..She's been hurt so much, by us..other people. She's really fragile and shes my girl despite the shit I've put her in. I love her, shes my best friend. Don't hurt her or your face and my fist will have to get aquainted." Peyton said seriously but her face was followed by a smile after that.

" I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good now lets get us some yogurt" Peyton said as she hopped into the kitchen. The first part of the challenge was over, the hardest part was next. Getting Brooke to trust him.

**Hope you guys liked it and and review! Sorry bout the spacing stupid thing doesn't let me.**


End file.
